Las vueltas de la vida
by janesmee
Summary: Jane, la vampira capas de hacer sufrir a cualquiera con solo mirarlo, también alguna vez fue humana...ella alguna vez también sufrió. ONE SHOT


**Disclaimer:** Jane, Alec y Aro son personajes de la saga de Twilight de S. meyer

*******

En este One Shot quise contar mas o menos la vida humana de Jane, la vampira Vulturi, todo esto es inventado, **no es la verdadera biografía.** _Aunque debo aclarar que los gemelos si iban a ser quemados en la hoguera._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Las vueltas de la vida.**

Mis años humanos son confusos en estos tiempos, existen varios agujeros de los cuales me es imposible recordar; Nací en Italia, mi hermano y yo fuimos abandonados por nuestros padres, lo cual nos causo mucho dolor, ya no tengo la imagen de sus rostros.

Crecimos en un orfanato, llenos de miseria y tristeza, algunas veces venían hombres adinerados a adoptar niños, nunca nos llevaron con ellos y eso causaba mi total rechazo a los chicos lindos que nos acompañaban, yo los odiaba y no jugaba con ninguno de ellos, prefería pasar el tiempo con mi gemelo Alec, el cual era indiferente a todos excepto a mi. Nos sentábamos en la ventana a observar la inmunda cuidad y soñaba con que algún día mi desgracia le perteneciera a otros.

No recuerdo el día exacto en que apareció y lo admire por primera vez, salio entre las sombras acompañado por dos rostros igual de hermosos y me miraban. Quise romper el vidrio que me separaba de ellos y apreciarlos de cerca, pero en mi intento solo logre que los adultos despertaran y me castigaran encerrándome en un cuarto oscuro. Alec lloro cada día que no estuve con el y yo desesperada destruí todo a mi alrededor maldiciéndolos a todos.

Los niños del orfanato asustados no se acercaban a nosotros y desde ese entonces nos mantenían apartados de todos ellos, vimos durante meses manos que nos daban un poco de comida y la poca luz que nos llegaba desde un hueco del techo.

Mi hermano no parecía sentir nada mientras estábamos ahí, se quedaba el día entero observando la puerta que algún día debía de abrirse. Yo en cambio sufrí cada minuto en aquel lugar húmedo que no merecía.

Un día Alec me hablo, llevaba tiempo que no lo hacia, pero no me extrañaron sus palabras.

- Jane…

- ¿que sucede Alec?

- Cuando yo muera, ¿vendrás conmigo verdad?

- Siempre estaré contigo hermano…

En el mundo no tenia a nadie mas que a el, si yo hubiera muerto, el también lo habría hecho sin importar nada, era mi familia, mi todo. Esa noche soñé con aquel hombre de la ventana, ese que me hizo actuar de forma alocada y llegar hasta ese lugar horrible…sentía que estaba presente cada minuto, cuidándonos de la gente que quería hacernos daño, porque era así, algunos cuidadores de la casa, nos odiaban, decían que estábamos endemoniados a pesar de habernos bautizado y llevarnos a misa cada día, cuando éramos libres. Querían expulsarnos y se escuchábamos a veces como hablaban con otros para persuadirlos de que era verdad…hasta que les resulto.

La puerta se abrió de un golpe, con temor nos abrazamos con Alec para ver si los iban a liberar. Nos tomaron en brazo diciendo que nos llevarían aun mejor lugar, pero el ambiente estaba tenso, quise soltarme de aquel hombre en cuanto pude pero no lo logre.

Llegamos al centro del pueblo, donde mucha gente rodeaba unos extraños lotes de madera y celebraban; habían varios niños mas amarrados de las manos con sogas y parecían aterrorizados de las personas que nos observaban.

Recuerdo una gran explosión de luz y gritos ensordecedores provenientes del medio de aquellas llamas al centro de la multitud, fue recién en aquel punto que supe que iba a morir, mi hermano ya lo sabia y no presentaba ningún signo de espanto.

Un hombre de voz ronca comenzó a decir que nos debían quemar juntos por ser iguales, que la brujería provenía de los dos, que éramos malignos.

Comencé a llorar en aquel momento en que me sujetaron a un gran tronco, la cuerda usada me cortó la circulación de las manos y el fuego que comenzaba a crecer cerca de mi dolía como el peor día de mi vida. Trate de escabullirme, pero me fue imposible y me rendí, sentí el calor que quemaba mi piel y mis ojos, vi hombres y mujeres que reían y desee que estuvieran en mi lugar, que gritaran y lloraran, que se estremecieran con el dolor y olor de los tejidos que iban muriendo.

Mire a mi hermano que tenia su ojos fijos en mi, sin mostrar sentimiento alguno y después desviar la mirada al publico sobreexcitado, lo imite y pude distinguir entre mil sonrisas delirantes, la de un hombre en ira, sus ojos estaban al rojo vivo, pero su rostro seguía siendo hermoso.

Entonces todo paso muy rápido, las llamas se extinguieron y unas manos frías como el hielo me sacaron del infierno, era el, aquel ser tan perfecto me había salvado, quise decirle que sacara a mi gemelo, que lo ayudara, pero me era imposible, solo veía sombras y sangre por doquier, trate de preguntarle si estaba muerta pero fue tarde un agudo y caluroso dolor se traslado a mi garganta, todo volvió a ser negro en mi; estaba muriendo y el fuego se expandía por cada lugar de mi cuerpo, no entendía porque demoraba tanto; porque si solo era un niña sin padres, sin amor sin nada mas que mi hermano, debía sufrir tanto ¿acaso estaba pagando por todos?.

No se cuanto duro el calvario, pero cuando termino no podía creer que siguiera viva y mas fuerte que nunca.

- Buenos días pequeña. Ya todo termino, no sabes cuanto me alegro de tenerte aquí conmigo Jane.

- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué sigo viva? Alec… ¡Alec!

- Tu hermano esta bien, despertó hace poco, ahora se esta alimentando, creo que tu también deberías. ¿Es que acaso no te duele la garganta?

- si algo me quema ¿Qué es? ¿Quién eres tú?

- Es la sed. Soy Aro, el que te salvo, creo que ya nos hemos visto.

- Si, te recuerdo…Ah! ¡Que es esto, que me pasa!

Aro me contó lo que era; Vampiro me dijo, con eso lo comprendí todo, no desconfíe ni un segundo de el, porque desde que me salvo se había convertido en mi maestro y lo amaba y lo mejor es que el deseo de que otros hubieran sentido lo mismo que yo en mis últimos momentos humanos se hizo realidad, ahora cada vez que iba de caza era cosa de mirar a mi presa y hacerla aullar de dolor, solo con esa imagen podía ir y probar su deliciosa sangre. Alec al igual que yo estaba del todo agradecido y poseía un don extraño y escalofriante, sus victimas no sentían absolutamente nada, lo que era desesperante para cualquiera.

___________________________________

**ojala les guste, no he visto muchos fic de Jane y la verdad esque ella me encanta ^^**

**espero review :D**


End file.
